The present invention relates to a process for the production of 2- and 4-tert-butylcyclohexanols by two-stage catalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding tertbutylphenols, which results in obtaining the cis-isomer in high proportions in the hydrogenation product.
Heretofore, it has been possible to obtain both 2- and 4-tert-butyl products with an increased proportion of cis-isomers only by a discontinuous process in solution. This, however, requires an additional purifying distillation stage (See British Patent No. 2,016,449=DOS No. 2,909,663, German Patent No. 2,132,547).
Since the 2- and 4-tert-butylcyclohexanols with high proportions of cis-isomers are of increasing economic interest, the problem resides in finding a process enabling the manufacture of both products with increased proportions of cis-isomers in a simple and economical fashion.